1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a tuner with a timepiece for a watch radio. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tuner with a timepiece which includes a display for selectively displaying a current time of the timepiece or a receiving frequency of the tuner.
2. Description of the prior art
Conventionally, a tuner with a timepiece which includes a display for selectively displaying a current time or a frequency, keys which are operated to control a function of the timepiece, and keys which are operated to control a function of the tuner is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 1010/1984.
In such a conventional tuner with a timepiece, in order to selectively display the current time or the frequency on the display, it is required to provide a manual switching circuit capable of manually changing-over inputs to the display, that is, the receiving frequency data from the tuner or the current time data from the timepiece. If a space where such keys are arranged is narrow, design or circuit arrangement is restricted, and therefore, a problem that freedom of design is lowered takes place.
In order to resolve such a problem, it is considerable that a displaying state of the display is automatically changed so as to display the frequency in response to an operation of the keys for controlling the tuner, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 21864/1983.
In such a case, however, it is required to provide a manual switch for manually changing-over a display state to confirm the current time or the receiving frequency, and therefore the above described problem can not be resolved.